looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run
Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run is a Looney Tunes direct-to-DVD film based on The Looney Tunes Show. The film is directed by Jeff Siergey, a supervising animator on Space Jam and a lead animator on Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Jeff Siergey also served as a director on The Looney Tunes Show. The film was released August 4, 2015. However, it was released to Walmart, Vudu, and iTunes on July 7, 2015. Plot Lola Bunny is tired of working for Giovanni Jones at the Acme's department store perfume counter. Witch Lezah makes a cameo as Lola sings about her dream of creating her own perfume. She gets fired and takes a ride home in Bugs Bunny's taxi. She screams when she sees a mouse, even though it's her landlord Speedy Gonzales. He brought her a rare flower from Mexico, one which is being watched by General Foghorn Leghorn, his intern Pete Puma, and spy Cecil Turtle. Foghorn sends agent Elmer Fudd to watch the flower, though Lola uses it to create her perfume, which has a side effect of invisibility. Cecil sends goons to get it, but Lola backs out the window and falls to Bugs' taxi below. On the way down, the perfume makes the wall invisible exposing, in successive apartments, the Stacey's manager and his shoe customer (from Hare Conditioned), the little man from the draft board (from Draftee Daffy), and Red Ryder and his horse. Foghorn puts out a reward for Bugs and Lola, and Yosemite Sam, who was preparing to rob a bank, learns of it and apprehends them. They escape and slip down a storm drain. They emerge through a manhole in front of Porky Pig, but Giovanni grabs the perfume. Lola runs after him and gets abducted by Cecil in a van. Bugs jumps in Daffy Duck's taxi and follows them. They free Lola and run through Central Park. Daffy envies the ducks there and decides to retire. Sam follows Bugs and Lola to the airport where she spots Giovanni, and they all board the plane, as does Cecil. Bugs retrieves the perfume and makes a parachute from clothes in passengers' checked baggage, and he and Lola land in the ocean. The Goofy Gophers pick them up in their yacht, try the perfume, and discover its invisibility property. They arrive in Paris, and Bugs and Lola spray themselves, but when it rains they find themselves caught between Fudd and Cecil. Bugs tries to throw the bottle into the river but Sam catches it. They all dogpile on Sam but are suddenly teleported to Mars, and Marvin the Martian grabs the bottle. Cecil's goons unzip their goon costumes, revealing they are Instant Martians. Marvin extracts the invisibility part of the potion from the perfume part but ends up with two identical bottles. Bugs and Lola play switcheroo and end up with both of them. They are chased to the Transporter Depot, but everyone crams into one pod, overloading the system and causing them all to switch heads, bodies, and other parts. They continue to play body part swap for a while and even Screwball Daffy (from Duck Amuck) walks across the scene, but they eventually end up restored. Marvin grabs the bottle and sprays the Earth, with perfume. Everyone else boards the Martian Maggot, but before they blast off Bugs tosses Marvin the Alludium Q36 explosive space modulator which blows up Mars, leaving Marvin hanging from a root. The Maggot returns the rest safely to Earth. One year later, perfume mogul Pepe le Pew introduces his newest scent, Lola, and Bugs reveals that he still has the invisibility potion. Daffy is still at the zoo a year later and scares a kid when he asks for a corn dog. The kid runs off scared that ducks talk. Porky does his closing as usual. Daffy with his corn dog, says, "Interesting." Porky then wacks Daffy on the head with a frying pan. You can hear the 1941-46 closing for the Looney Tunes series in the ending sequence with Porky and Daffy. Cast Songs *"Smell in My Mind"; performed by Rachel Ramras *"Girl, You're Fabulous"; performed by Jess Harnell and Rob Paulsen; with Rachel Ramras *More background music Trivia *This is the first new Looney Tunes direct-to-video film produced since Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas nine years ago. *Kristen Wiig does not reprise her role as Lola for the film. Instead, Lola is played by Rachel Ramras, who served as a writer and producer and voice actor of Winnie Yang of The Looney Tunes Show. *Despite the designs and the return of the writers of the show, the movie has no connection to The Looney Tunes Show whatsoever. Such as Bugs, Lola, Daffy or any other character having never met each other before and having various different jobs. Gallery LooneyTunesRabbitsRun1.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRunTitleCard.jpeg|Title Card LooneyTunesRabbitsRun2.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun3.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun4.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun5.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun6.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun7.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun8.jpeg LooneyTunesRabbitsRun9.jpeg a3b24dcb64ee40b9c383abb6d00fb32f.jpg maxresdefault00.jpg tumblr_nnoqgpbQLo1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqgpbQLo1qhansmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqgpbQLo1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqgpbQLo1qhansmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqpboYLW1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqpboYLW1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqxvG2IM1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqxvG2IM1qhansmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqxvG2IM1qhansmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnoqxvG2IM1qhansmo10_1280.jpg Category:Content Category:Rabbits Run